A Wicked Game
by Kristen Elizabeth
Summary: A year earlier, she would have slapped the smile off his rugged face without hesitation and brought him up on sexual harassment charges. Spock/Uhura/Kirk. Rating warning.


Disclaimer: Characters contained within do not belong to me.

Author's Notes: This story was inspired by a dream and that's really all I can say about that;) I will warn you, though...this is not for the kiddies or anyone who doesn't like the number three...

Thank you, Lisa, for enjoying the hell out of this one;)

*****

A Wicked Game

by Kristen Elizabeth

******

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. - Chris Isaak_

******

She hasn't figured out their silent code.

She doesn't know how they choose what night or what time. She has no idea what even sets them off, what makes one day different from another...what pushes one of them over the edge, makes them need this release enough to make it happen.

Uhura only knows that she's come to need it just as much.

******

The first time it happened she hadn't known how to react. Certainly she'd been shocked as hell to feel a second set of hands on her body as she and Spock made love. And then when she'd opened her eyes and seen sapphire blue looking down at her...she hadn't known whether to be completely appalled or totally mortified.

"It's okay," the unexpected guest had soothed her before she could begin to protest. "I'll go if you want me to."

_Yes!_ she'd wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. But for some reason, she'd just shifted her stare to the man above her, the man with whom she was joined.

"Is this...something you want?" she'd asked him.

Spock hadn't even so much as glanced at the new arrival; his eyes were only on her, boring into her with stomach-churning intensity. "What do you want, Nyota?"

Her gaze had shifted back to the second man. A year earlier, she would have slapped the smile off his rugged face without hesitation and brought him up on sexual harassment charges.

But Jim Kirk had changed. He was no longer the arrogant, oversexed bastard he'd been at the Academy.

Uhura had looked down at the obvious strain against the front of his dark pants. Well, he might still be oversexed, but she'd had to admit...it didn't seem like an entirely repulsive trait anymore.

Spock had slowly moved his hips, thrusting with agonizing control; she bit her lip to hold back a moan. "This doesn't...make sense," she'd panted softly. "I don't want you to think that I don't..." Regaining temporary control over herself, Uhura had grasped her lover's face between her hands. "You're more than enough for me. You know that, don't you?"

"Nyota." He'd shaken his head ever so slightly. "When I am with you, I am more emotional than I ever believed myself to be capable of being." Spock paused. "But I am still Vulcan. And you are Human."

"So what?" she'd whispered.

Kirk, who'd been impressively silent up until then, had suddenly jumped in, answering for Spock. "He wants to give you everything, Uhura." He hadn't used her name, somehow sensing that it was a privilege she would only ever grant to one man. "I'm not saying that I'm everything..."

Her eyes had narrowed. "But you're thinking it, aren't you?"

He'd laughed, a low, sexy chuckle that made her heated center contract around Spock's sex. Lowering his lips to her ear, Kirk had murmured, "He wants to make you happy."

"He already does," Uhura had said, her stare locked with Spock's.

"Then maybe...just maybe..." Kirk's breath against the delicate shell of her ear had stirred something primal within her. "He wants this, too..."

She'd swallowed, unsure of how she felt about that startling possibility. "Is that true?" she'd whispered.

Spock's only answer had been to slip his arms under her back and pull her against his chest as he'd shifted their position. When they were sitting up right, Uhura firmly planted on Spock's lap, Kirk hadn't wasted time. She'd felt his bare chest touch her back; his skin was so much hotter than Spock's. Within seconds she'd been sandwiched between Human heat and Vulcan solidity and, god help her, she'd wanted more.

"Lean back." She'd hesitated until she'd felt Kirk's arms surround her. His hands had cupped her breasts; his thumbs found her aching nipples. "Lean back, Lieutenant," Kirk had ordered.

Uhura's head had lolled back onto his shoulder at the incredible sensations he elicited. His full lips had swept up and down the length of her neck as his fingers worked their magic.

Through hooded eyes, she'd watched Spock watching her, watching Kirk's hands on her body. Their position didn't allow for him to thrust, but he still felt massive within her, touching places deep inside that only he could ever reach.

She'd been able to see implicit trust in his eyes; he had complete confidence in the strength of their bond. Even when one of Kirk's hands had slipped down her flat belly, through her neat curls, seeking out the swollen peak of the slick folds that were spread around her lover's cock, she had known that whatever happened next, it wouldn't damage what she and Spock shared.

Kirk could come and play, but in the morning, it would be just the two of them waking together.

******

Six months later, she still doesn't have all the answers and she couldn't care less. Kirk has shown up in their quarters on an otherwise unremarkable night. He expects nothing, but he's ready for anything. She does briefly wonder if he asked permission for this or if Spock requested his presence, but it doesn't seem to really matter. She's more than ready to go along with whatever they have planned.

Spock loves her. He's never said it, but she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt. And Kirk desires her. He always has, and if she's honest with herself, while she's found him annoying and exasperating, she's never found him unattractive.

They are both willing to do anything to please her, yet they respect her enough to always give her a choice. Knowing that she could stop things at any time makes Uhura never want to.

It's an arrangement that would make her the envy of every woman on board if anyone ever found out.

But those thoughts are far from her mind as Kirk urges her legs apart, a lascivious grin on his too-handsome face.

While Spock has never been hesitant to love her with his mouth, Kirk has the act down to a science. Once upon a time, he'd accused her of having a talented tongue, but he's the one who possesses true oral skills.

Skills that make it impossible to think about anything else while he's between her thighs...including how many other women he's practiced on to get this damn good.

With her head resting on Spock's leg, Uhura buries one hand in Kirk's sandy hair, holding him in place. The other wraps around the back of Spock's neck, drawing him down for a deep kiss.

When her body begins to twist and her knees draw up against Kirk's shoulders, Spock tears his lips away from hers long enough to ask, "Are you ready?"

She's only able to nod frantically. Sensing this, Kirk lifts his head and with fluid strength, slides himself into her wet heat.

He's not Spock and he never will be, but it's still good. Great. Amazing. Her back arches as Kirk's lips capture a stiff nipple, sucking hungrily. He uses his teeth, something Spock is only beginning to learn, and she grips his muscled arms. Kirk grunts at the pain of her nails, but it only makes him thrust harder.

She reaches a hand back, searching Spock's lap. She wants him to share this pleasure, but he won't let her grasp his hardness. Although she's taught him so many ways to make love, he will always choose to hold off until he can be inside her.

Kirk is not a one-position lover. Moments later, they're lying on their sides, still joined, but with his body spooned behind her. Uhura's dark, smooth leg is hiked up and draped over his hairy thigh as their hips undulate in perfect rhythm. He's going to leave a mark on her neck from the way his lips are attacking her throat. She just hopes her uniform will cover it.

Spock is in front of her now; his sex is a steel rod between them as his lips brush kisses all over her shoulders and throat. Vulcan discipline...she doesn't imagine it's ever been put to better use.

He waits until Kirk pulls back, sliding out of her with great reluctance. Looking straight into her eyes, Spock seats himself inside of her with one mind-numbing thrust. She can't hold back her cry of completion. There is no comparison. She has two partners, but only one lover.

Kirk is still hard. His slick cock rests in the soft cleft of her ass, gliding along the crease of her cheeks. The motion of their bodies is enough to bring him over the edge. He curses sharply and he convulses against her seconds before she feels his warm release on her back.

With Kirk sweaty and spent behind her, she focuses on Spock. Ever the explorer and scientist, he has found the exact right angle and his thrusts bring her to the edge. With one more push of his hips, she is lost, tumbling over the brink into shuddering madness.

Somewhere in the middle of her ecstasy, Spock reaches his own peak. She hears him groan her name, both a curse and a prayer, but all she can do is hold onto him until the pleasure fades.

They are still lost in the aftermath of their coupling when Kirk rises and begins to dress. Uhura manages to open her eyes when bends down to kiss her goodbye. Spock is already slipping into sleep; this is the only time he ever allows himself to relax completely.

"Jim?"

He kneels down next to the bed. "Yes?"

"Do you come here for me...or for him?" His smirk isn't an answer. "I'll never tell him," she promises, running her hand down Spock's back.

After a moment, Kirk brings his hand up to comb his fingers through the tangled locks of her hair that are spread out across the sheets. "All I will say is...he's a lucky bastard. And I'm just grateful that he likes to share."

Uhura smiles sadly. "I do care about you."

"But you love him."

"Yeah." Her throat closes up. "Are we using you?"

With a chuckle, Kirk kisses her forehead, an oddly platonic gesture considering what's just happened between them. "Just think of it this way. You're keeping me away from the farm animals."

Her lips curl up at the memory. "Get out of here."

When he kisses her again, it's on her mouth and it's anything but platonic. "Get out of here...Captain," he prompts a second later.

"Captain," she gives in, suddenly breathless again. When he's at the door, she murmurs, "Goodnight."

And then, as silently as he arrived in the room, Kirk is gone and she's alone with Spock.

"If you like..." Spock lifts his head from the crook of her neck, his eyes still dark with passion. "...I can request that you refer to me as Commander, as well."

Uhura shakes her head against the mattress. "No," she says, gliding her hands over his back. He's not as overtly muscled as Kirk, but he's perfectly sculpted. She never wants to stop touching him. "Unless that would make it better for you."

"There is nothing better than being with you."

Said by any other man, it might have sounded corny. But Spock speaks with such honest simplicity that her eyes smart with hot tears. "Then...why do this at all?" She gestures to the door where Kirk had just made his exit. "It's not exactly logical."

Spock sits up and she follows suit a second later. "I do not wish to be logical when I am in bed with you, Nyota." She closes her eyes when he cups her cheek in his strong hand. "But while I am not the same man I was on Vulcan, I will never be as Human as Jim Kirk."

Her eyes open. "Spock..."

"You are passion and life and fire," he continues. "And you deserve to find the same in a partner."

"I have," she whispered. "Long before Kirk started joining us."

He believes her. She can see it in the way his mouth relaxes just a fraction; it wouldn't be noticeable to anyone else, but hearing this has lifted a weight off his shoulders. "Do you want this to stop? It has always been your choice to make."

"I don't know," she replies. Leaning into him, she rests her cheek on his chest; his arms fold around her, protecting her from anything, even the terrible truth of her own desires. "I should say 'yes'."

"Only if that is what you want."

"It's so...insane." Uhura bites her lower lip. "Will you hate me if I say 'no'?"

"I would remind you that it was I who brought this element into our relationship." Spock does not hesitate. "And hate...it is an emotion I could never apply to you, Nyota."

She is quiet for a few seconds, her fingers caressing his shoulder. "If we ever decide to have a child...this will have to end."

"Agreed," he says into her tangled hair.

"Tell me one thing," Uhura says a few languid minutes later. "How did this even start? Did you go to him? Did he come to you?"

Spock's lips touch her temple. "Does it matter?"

"No," she eventually decides. "I suppose not."

They sleep, the deep, blissful sleep of the thoroughly sated. And Uhura dreams of four hands on her body, two sets of lips on her skin, but only one heart beating in time with her own.

******

Fin


End file.
